


snow

by stripedtabby



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his fault but, he didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> Quick unbeted drabble that I did early today. Practice for makorin week that's coming up soon \o/

It wasn't his fault really, it was Haru's. And besides, getting sick after winning the snow sculpture contest that no one asked for, was worth it. Especially when Haru decided to bump into his, and then collapse the thing, which then turned into a free-for-all and Nagisa screaming happily " _SNOW BALL FIGHT_ "

He had managed to drag Makoto onto his side, getting him to pack snowballs for their artillery fire against Haru and Nagisa (Rei too busy protecting his glasses)

And it was all fun too! Until afterwards, everyone was red nosed and cheeks pink from the cold, Makoto whining even louder that they should head inside because he was freezing and wet and cold, and freezing. Freezing. Makoto had accentuated as he pulled off his gloves and proceeded to shove them up rins shirts and jacket. He'd never admit to the girlish scream he had yelped out.

But the best part was, when Makoto was cold, he was cuddly. And warm, and big and a complaining mess. He'd keep the blankets wrapped around them tight and not let any warm air out. Rin got the best seat in the house. And that was the biggest win of the day. Snow be damned.


End file.
